SOLDIER
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: five years after AC Rufus is still trying to get Cloud to join SOLDIER only this time he seems to have alterior movtives. Can Cloud figure them out?


A/N: Okay okay! Finally got this out… x.x took long enough…

Warning: Yaoi (of course) and mostly likely OOC

Disclaimer: Don't own! If I did Kadaj wouldn't have died! (I'm still upset about that.)

* * *

"Become SOLDIER again."

"No…" Cloud turned to leave the former Shinra President.

"Are you afraid?" Rufus asked the spiky haired blond.

"…" Cloud just glared at the door he was facing.

"If I promise not to…"

"No promise you make will I trust, Shinra." Cloud stated coldly.

"So now it's 'Shinra'. Do you really hate me that badly Cloud?" Rufus' face remained impassive as if this conversation meant nothing to him.

"After everything you did… it surprises you that I might hate you?" Cloud turned around and looked at the blond man in front of him.

"And anyway, to become SOLDIER again I have to have been SOLDIER once in the first place. And we both know I never was."

"Cloud… All we want is to make up to the planet for what we've done…"

"And how can I believe you? You've lied many times before, Shinra." Cloud glared at him.

Rufus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Even if I was SOLDIER once I would never do it again. I saw what happened last time. You have your Turks. Leave it at that."

"Fine… You want the truth? The Turks disbanded about a year after the Reunion incident… I'm not planning on rebuilding Shinra, or anything like it." Rufus now looked away, seemingly as if he was embarrassed.

"Then why do you keep coming to me with the offer of being SOLDIER again?" Cloud wasn't sure if he could believe the former Shinra President.

"…Because…" He didn't want to say anymore.

"If you want me to do anything you better start by coming out clean." Cloud glared at him.

The two just stood there, locked in a battle of will. One wanting answers, the other not wanting to give them.

It had been five years since the Reunion incident, and everyone was now healed of the geostigma that was placed on them. This included Rufus, he was now healed from the burns from the when Weapon attacked Midgar.

He didn't use his wheelchair now, only having to rely on a walking stick from time to time. This was one of the times, as he knew that this conversation with Cloud would be long.

And right now he wished he had his wheelchair, fatigue was hitting him hard. He swayed slightly but shook his head slightly trying to regain his balance.

"What's wrong with you?" Cloud asked looking at him oddly, it was a mix between suspicion and worry.

"Nothing…" Rufus just waved it off. He sighed again and looked about the room his was in, but unfortunately there wasn't a chair in sight.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me or are you going to come clean soon? If not I have things to do." Cloud was getting impatient and he knew that Rufus was getting more tired by the minute. He didn't show it but he was worried about the man in front of him.

Rufus sighed again.

"…"

"Fine… but it's not something one can easily admit to someone who was an enemy for a long time…" He looked down then back up at Cloud.

"I… I… k'so this is harder then I thought…" He sighed, suddenly he lost his balance and fell forward alarmingly. There was no way he would be able to stop himself without hurting himself.

Luckily Cloud was quick and caught him. Rufus looked up at him while holding tightly onto his shirt. Cloud looked down at him a frown on his face.

"You…?" Cloud said with a raised brow, refusing to let the man go until he finished his sentence.

"I love you…!" Rufus looked down, blushing exceedingly.

"Really now…" Cloud smirked, but Rufus didn't see it.

"Don't make fun of me Strife." Rufus growled but still refused to look at him. "I kept coming to you because I had to see you… Your addicting, I loved the arguments we got in… your different facial expressions… Even your 'better then thou' attitude."

"I do not have a 'better then thou' attitude." Cloud snapped giving Rufus a gentile squeeze in reprimand.

"Yes you do. You think… no… you know that your better then me and you show it off…" Rufus chuckled lightly. "I know that your better then me… Which is why I was also jealous of you… You who was a nobody, because someone everyone loved, as a hero, role model, even an unlikely leader. While I was raised as a somebody, I soon became someone everyone hated, either for my fathers mistakes or mine… Even you hated me…"

"I don't hate you anymore…"

"That's good to hear…" Rufus smiled slightly, he loved being held like this by the would-be SOLDIER.

"Well anyway… I kept coming after you with that stupid excuse just to see you… I actually had no plan on what to do if you actually agreed to become SOLDIER…" Rufus gave a small chuckle, then sighed.

"I'm pathetic… Chasing someone who will never see me more then someone they hated once in their life…" He muttered to himself.

Cloud smirked again then forced Rufus to look up at him, "Don't choose who I like for me, Shinra…" He growled to him before leaning down more to claim the ex-president's lips.

Rufus was shocked, to say the lease, but quickly returned the kiss. A smile on his lips as he finally got what he wanted most of all.

End

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finally got a Rufus/Cloud fic done… x.x I couldn't think of one for these two… I did have one in mind but what I thought would have made it into a chapter fic… And I didn't want to do it… n.n 


End file.
